<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You See Us? by WordsByMarcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310271">Can You See Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsByMarcy/pseuds/WordsByMarcy'>WordsByMarcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, bodyswap au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsByMarcy/pseuds/WordsByMarcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a shock to Leorio when the first thing out of Killua’s mouth when eyeing the hotel room’s carpet was— ”this shit’s dangerous,” followed by his second thought, “and ugly.” Because when Killua thinks something’s more dangerous than ugly — you know you’re in trouble. </p><p>After learning that the bloody carpet had body-swapping properties — they all came to the same conclusion — never let Gon decide where to stay when on a mission. The responsibility was way too big, apparently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea for a while, let's hope it turns out good.</p><p>I was inspired by Gravity Falls episode "Carpet Diem"</p><p>Edit: kinda wrote this story in a rush, so I'll be fixing some errors soon. I just want to make sure the story flows adequately since I really like it:)</p><p>UPDATE: the full story's been updated to a better version wuuuuuuuu&lt;3 (just some vocabulary changes y' know, and some extra sentences.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Can you see us?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>- Chapter 1 -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Beginning </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p><em>“I said,"</em> Killua gives out a tired sigh, "that this shit’s dangerous.” Then his eyes roam around the carpet on the floor — disgust clear on his face. “And ugly.” </p><p>“Whelp," Leorio claps his hands with fake enthusiasm."You heard it, folks,” he smiles at them in panic, “we’re going to <em>die</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Killua rolls his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms around his chest.</p><p><em> What a loser</em>, he huffs.</p><p>Leorio could be such a drama queen.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, the gang could be found inside a small town of Doli City. After many years of fooling around and spending time apart, Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Killua, decided to tackle a new mission together, like old times. It was getting pretty late by the time they finished off their hunt — so, they decided to rest inside a hotel room until the next morning. They had just stepped inside the room when Killua felt familiar chills run through his body. Chills that alerted him when something <em> could </em>go wrong. Call it a sixth sense or <em>whatever</em>, but it was always right. </p><p>His blue eyes inspect once more the antique-looking carpet on the floor. Mismatched shades of green; olive, shamrock, and basil. Worn out textile fiber; rough and dirty wool. Revolting geometric patterns; rhombuses, triangles, and pentagons. Killua feels a wave a nausea pass over him. That <em>thing</em> was an abomination, clearly made by the hands of the devil. Or a blind person. </p><p>The rug wasn’t dangerous to the point of involving death — but still, he couldn't help but <em>see</em> the hideous thing causing trouble. <em>A lot of trouble. </em></p><p> </p><p>“So…” Kurapika exhales, breaking the silence. “What do we do with this thing? Do we throw it out? Ignore it?”</p><p>“Burn it?” Killua adds, receiving irritated stares. “Just joking, no need to get your panties in a twist.”</p><p>“But…what’s wrong with the rug?” Gon questions. “I don’t get it,” he furrows his brow, pouting at the floor.  “It only looks kinda funny."</p><p><em>Your adorable pouting face looks kinda funny,</em> Killua wants to add. But knows better and shuts his mouth. It's clearly<em> not </em>the time to for unnecessary pining.<em> You screwed up brain cells.</em></p><p>"Mmmm, it doesn't look harmless," Gon points out, "but it doesn't look dangerous." He turns around, giving them an expectant look, "you know what I mean?"</p><p>"No," Leorio deadpans and enters the room. He walks around the carpet with caution and plops on the nearest couch. “I have no idea what’s going on, but Gon just confused the <em>hell out of me.</em>” He starts loosening his tie. </p><p>Killua snickers, feeling like the only one with functioning brain cells.</p><p><em>Well</em>, aside from Kurapika.</p><p>“Just ignore what this idiot said,” Killua dodges a kick from Gon — laughing when he sees him stick his tongue out. “I used Gyo immediately after entering the room,” Killua walks inside and sits right next to Leorio. “I scanned the room, but found nothing…the carpet has no nen.” </p><p>“Well, it’s good to know <em>someone</em> other than myself used Gyo,” Kurapika says, impressed. He leans on the door frame, crossing his arms — “so…what do you think, Killua? Maybe it's possessed?”</p><p>“Yeah, well — I don’t know," Killua shrugs, propping his head on his hand. "I don’t believe in the supernatural,” his gaze falls on the carpet. “But…maybe, I’ll start to.”</p><p>“Well,” Gon speaks up with fidgeting hands. “This is getting boring," he bounces with pent-up energy. <em>Isn't he tired after their mission?</em>  "So…how about we ignore the carpet and—”</p><p>“—Go to bed?” Leorio interrupts, “because I’m tired as hell.”</p><p>“That old body of yours is rotting away, grandpa.”</p><p>“Killua, " Leorio grumbles, "I’m this close to throwing you out the window,” he shows his index finger and thumb slowly getting closer. </p><p>“Oh! What do I have to do to get them to touch? Say something about Kurapi—”</p><p>“—I was going to say,” Gon raises his voice, emotions on the brink of explosion, “that we could watch a movie!" His brown eyes dance excitedly around the room, " yes? It's been a while since we've been together, so let’s watch a movie!”</p><p>“Yeah…no, sorry Gon,” Kurapika leans off the wall. “I have to be with Leorio on this one," his hands awkwardly move around his lower half, dusting his pants. " I’m also really exhausted,” Kurpika yawns tiredly to prove his point. </p><p>“Mmmm…alright,” Gon quietly agrees, dejection evident in the slump of his shoulders. He enters the room with a disheartened sigh — deflating in sadness, like blue a balloon. </p><p>Killua's heart throbs in pain. He feels every emotion Gon holds inside his chest, like a shared body. And it's clear to him, that after all these years, his affection and adoration, remain unchanged. “I’ll watch a movie with you, <em>dummy</em>,” Killua softly smiles, trying his best to lift Gon's spirit. He knows he has it <em>bad,</em> cause, after all, he's always been weak to his friend's sadness.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Gon gives him a breathtaking smile — light finally returning to those nut-brown eyes he adores. And Killua's heart continues to painfully ache with the weight of the emotions he carries inside his chest.</p><p><em> When are they going to disappear? </em> These dumb feelings. </p><p>“Well…” Leorio gives Killua a crooked smile and stands up, “don’t stay up too late, kids.” He starts walking towards the bedroom, “ let’s go catch some z’s,” he tells Kurapika, beckoning him with his arm. Killua and Gon turn to look at each other with mischievous eyes. They shout, “no funny business, you two!” when the bedroom door closes.</p><p>Childish laughter fills the room once they hear a ‘shut up!’ in return.</p><p> </p><p>Killua finally recovers from their laughing fit, wiping fallen tears with his sleeve. “So…what movie did you have in mind?” he asks while eyeing his friend. Gon regains his composure while humming in thought. He takes off his backpack and drops it on the floor, right next to the door. Gon walks towards the couch and drops next to Killua, "mmmm, let's see," he mumbles to himself, their arms brushing while he moves to reach for the remote. </p><p> </p><p><em>Too close </em>— Killua thinks, his breathing accelerating by the second. </p><p>“Let’s turn on the tv and look for something interesting,” Gon finally suggests — snuggling closer and turning on the television.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah…way too close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he’s going to hear his heartbeat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Killua whispers shyly, his cheeks lighting up in heat, “um…you know there’s a lot of room on this couch, right?”</p><p>Gon wets his lips. “Yeah, so?”</p><p> </p><p><em>So?  </em>He says.</p><p>
  <em>So? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was he trying to kill him?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Killua mumbles, “why…are you sitting so close?” </p><p>Gon turns to look at him, puzzled — acting like he just asked a very silly question. “So we can cuddle once we fall asleep,” he explains — like it’s the most natural thing in the world, disregarding all of Killua’s struggles and hardships.</p><p>“Okay,” Killua breaths out, too emotionally tired to argue back.  </p><p>“Good,” Gon gives him a warm smile — hooking his left arm around Killua’s neck, nudging his head with his palm, beckoning him to lean on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>So — Killua gives in. </p><p><em>Of course</em>, he gives in. </p><p><em>How could he not? </em> When everything he’s ever wanted is presented to him, on a silver plate. </p><p>So, Killua lets his body move on its own, resting his head on Gon’s shoulder. He hums peacefully. Relaxes. Gives in to his desires for just a night. </p><p>For this one night he has. Finally at Gon's side. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Killua wakes up to the soft singing of birds outside the window. </p><p>“Mmmmm, fucking birds,” he groans — noting the deeper tone of his voice. He turns to face the other side, and <em>maybe he’s catching a cold, </em>he concludes. A small gap between the bedroom’s curtains allows the sunrise to peek into his thoughts. The brightness makes his eyelids part and — <em>shit,</em> he regrets the decision instantaneously when he’s blinded by the light. </p><p>
  <em> Augh, fuck. </em>
</p><p>He immediately closes his eyes, grabbing the covers to shield him from the sun. </p><p>
  <em>Wait, the covers?</em>
</p><p>Killua thinks back to the previous night, vaguely remembering an uninteresting movie playing on the TV. He does, however, remember very clearly the feeling of Gon's shoulder against his head. He recalls being lulled to sleep by the steady breaths beside him. By the warmth and the rhythmic heartbeats inside Gon's chest. And — that's right! That's it! He fells asleep on the living room's couch. So — what is he doing inside a bed? </p><p> </p><p>Killua opens his eyes once more — moving them cautiously around the room, examining his surroundings.</p><p><em>Is he in the bedroom?</em> He isn't sure. Everything seems blurred out. He rubs his eyes tiredly and braves them open once again. The room's quite small, a single window on the opposite wall. There's a wooden bedside table between him and another single-sized bed. He’s able to make out a head full of blonde hair on the other bed. Is that…“Kurapika?” he calls out, noting once again the strangeness in his voice.</p><p>He clears his throat. "Kurapika?" Killua repeats.</p><p>The blonde makes a tired noise of affirmation. “I don’t know where he is,” Kurapika mumbles sluggishly. “Go, ask Leorio, I’m sleeping.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't know where he — what?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is Kurapika saying? He’s just blabbering incoherencies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika,” Killua tries again, louder. “What are you—” he stops mid-sentence, finally recognizing the sound of his voice. And it's strangely familiar. He can almost hear a trace of Leorio in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Killua's eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>Scratch that, he sounds exactly like Leorio.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika,” Killua repeats, alarmed. “Look at me, who am—”</p><p>“—Leorio?” Kurapika interrupts, turning around and finally facing him. He squints his eyes and tiredly examines Killua, “when did you—” he raises both eyebrows in surprise. “Hey, when did I get inside the bed?” Kurapika drops his gaze to the covers that hug his body. He visibly gulps while curiously inspecting the room, a frown adorning his face. “Hey…where’s Killua? And why do I sound—” then Kurapika blinks repeatedly, sitting up on the bed and eyeing his own body. “Oh! I think I swapped bodies with Kurapika,” he laughs in amusement, touching his own face and hair.</p><p>“What!” Killua exclaims in shock, sitting up on bed.</p><p>
  <em>What is he talking about? Swapping bodies?</em>
</p><p>And…why does he look so amused? Since when does Kurapika show childlike wonder? He almost looks like…wait. Is he—” Gon? Is that you?” Killua asks, almost regretting opening his mouth. The question's simply unrealistic, even if he's seen weirder things.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kurapika/Gon confirms with a nod of his head. “What is happening? What a weird situation, huh,” Gon comments while looking at his hands in awe. </p><p> </p><p>Why isn't he weirded out?</p><p><em>Really now,</em> he should at least be more suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>Killua sighs, here come's his turn. “Hey, Gon,” they look at each other, “am I Leorio?”</p><p>Gon frowns. “No? You’re Killua.” </p><p>“Really?!” Killua looks down at his hands and grumbles when he doesn’t meet pale skin. “Don’t fool around Gon,” he whines — running his hands through his hair, or, well, Leorio’s hair. “I’m Leorio.”</p><p>“You’re not?" Gon raises one eyebrow, "I mean, that’s Leorio's body — but you’re Killua. You’re Killua in Leorio’s body,” he finishes proudly — smiling like he just resolved the most complicated math problem.  </p><p>“Yeah, I figured that out,” Killua mutters. “But how did you know it was me.”</p><p>“Oh!" Gon perks up. "Well…everything you were saying sounded like you. You were making those little expressions and gestures that only <em> you </em> make,” he chuckles. “It was pretty easy to figure out you weren’t Leorio.” </p><p>
  <em>Just like that? With just that interaction, he instantly knew it was him? </em>
</p><p>Killua brings his hands to cover up his face. <em>Well</em>, after all these years of knowing each other, it really isn’t that surprising. It really shouldn’t affect Killua that much. They're best friends, of course they'd figure shit like this in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>But, then, why is his heart beating so loudly? Why does he feel so out of breath? Why do the smallest things make his cheeks burn with affection — with longing? </p><p> </p><p>“See?” Gon mentions affectionately, “only Killua gets embarrassed like that.” He hears Gon stand up from his bed, walking closer to him. “Only you,” Gon finishes fondly. </p><p>“Why do you have to look like Kurapika right now,” Killua mumbles inaudibly behind his hands. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he groans and lets his hands slip down his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Kids! Get out here! Explain yourselves!” they hear someone shout from the living room — with a strange and familiar voice. They look at each other knowingly. </p><p>“I don’t like how Leorio’s using my voice,” Killua whines while standing up. </p><p>Gon chuckles at his suffering as he opens the door of the bedroom. They exit the room and walk towards the living room, finally encountering their bodies.</p><p>“Well…” Killua snorts. “This is weird,” he comments once he sees his own body in front of him.</p><p>“No shit,” Kurapika mutters — evidently trapped in Gon’s body. </p><p>Killua bursts out in laughter, “Gon…oh my god…Gon,” he laughs harder. “O-oh my god Gon…you actually…aaaaa this is…t-this is comedy gold,” he wipes tears from his eyes. “Gon cursing in a cold sarcastic tone—oh, Jesus Christ — please, keep talking Kurapika, don’t hold back.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Killua. This is important,” Kurapika grumbles, irritated. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Killua cackles, “ you’re doing great.”</p><p>“Alright, stop messing around,” Leorio starts pacing. “We need to figure out what the hells going on. Scientifically speaking, this is impossible.”</p><p>“A type of Nen power?” Gon offers with a gesture of his hands.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Kurapika responds. “I had a close eye on all of us — we didn’t get hit by any Nen. I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>There's brief silence around the room, all of the contemplating the possible scenarios that could've brought them to this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s this shit,” Killua mentions after a while — lifting the dreadful green rug as he hums in thought. Yeah, it's still <em>fucking ugly. </em></p><p>“Wait, Killua, don’t touch that,” Leorio panics and finally stops pacing around. “What did we say about getting closer to that thing?" he gives Killua a disapproving look. "And you’re in my body!” Leorio crouches and swats Killua’s hand away. “If anything happens to my body, I swear you little—”</p><p>“—Nothing will happen,” Killua interrupts with an irritated sigh. He stands up. “Actually, something already happened. We swapped bodies," he points at Kurapika and hands him a small paper — “ this was sewed to the carpet, read it out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowns while taking the paper, scanning it's content with curious eyes. He clears his throat and reads out loud:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I belong to Mary’s Old Home,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can see deep within your soul,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I find a dream that you wish to fulfill,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will open your eyes and guide you to the stars.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Leorio huffs desperately. “That doesn’t tell us anything!”</p><p>“Oh! I think I get it,” said Gon with a careful smile — a faint trace of guilt found in his eyes. <em>  Weird</em>. </p><p>“Okay, explain.”</p><p>“Well…” Gon fumbles with his hands,“ this hotel’s name is Mary’s Old Home — so of course, the first part is about that." He looks pensive for a moment and then continues, “ then the rest of it wants us to understand that the carpet is looking for someone desperate enough to fulfill his dream/goal at that very moment. Then its power will manifest in a way that it'll help them fulfill their dream." </p><p>Yeah, right on the money. Leorio whistles, “when did you get so smart, kid?”</p><p>“C’mon Leorio,” Killua snickers, “everyone came to the same conclusion, except you.” </p><p>“Really?” Leorio turns to look at Kurapika, huffing when he sees him nod. “Well then, what kind of dream could be accomplished in a short amount of time by swapping bodies?” </p><p>“That’s the weird part,” Kurapika crosses his arms and explains, “ my goal is to get revenge on the spiders, but it’s not something that can be accomplished quickly and in this body. Then Leorio’s dream is to finally become a doctor, which doesn’t happen in a day. So I guess that only leaves us with you,” he gestures to both Killua and Gon. </p><p>Well, he better explain himself before he's accused of something he <em>clearly</em> has no control of. “Okay…so I have two dreams,” Killua replies, looking slightly embarrassed. </p><p>Gon perks up and smiles, “oh, me too!” </p><p>Killua starts pacing around, “so one of them is keeping Alluka safe, but I guess I will be doing that my whole life, so we cross that one out. And the other,” he gulps audibly — he can’t believe he has to explain this one, “ the other one I guess it’s a dream I’m not sure I can fulfill, but…um…if it gets fulfilled that would be great, but, I’m not in a hurry. What I have right now,” he turns to look at Gon, “ it’s a miracle. I’m not asking for more.” He shifts to look at the ground. </p><p><em> Whelp </em> — he hopes no one here puts two and two together, figuring everything out. Killua closes his eyes and sighs — <em> how embarrassing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Gon looks stunned, and for a moment no one dares to make a sound. </p><p> </p><p>“So Gon…” Kurapika finally mentions. “What about you?”</p><p>Oh yeah, what about Gon? Killua turns to look at him — shocked to see guilt gradually morph into Gon's features. </p><p>“Ah…well…you know, my dream right now it’s to get my nen back to how it used to be, y’ know, more powerful,” Gon glances down at his feet. “The other dream…well…I don’t think it has to do with this.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s lying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Killua knows he’s lying, even a deaf person would know, — <em> but why? </em>  What is Gon so afraid of? Maybe he's not responsible for <em>this</em> situation, but that goal of his clearly makes him feel guilty. What's making him lie instead of being his honest self? What is he wishing for? <em>  What are his desires? </em></p><p>“Okay,” Leorio claps his hands, gathering their attention. “Let’s end this heavy atmosphere we have. How about we get breakfast, all this thinking is making me hungry.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kurapika agrees, “ sounds good, I’ll go get us food.” He starts walking towards the door — opens it and turns to say, “Gon, do you want to help me?”</p><p>“Oh!” Gon shakes his head, finally getting out of his trance. “Yes, let’s go!”</p><p>Killua watches both of them leave. He exhales and lets his shoulders relax when the door shuts. Leorio was right, the atmosphere was very heavy. He turns to look at the carpet with disgust — he can’t believe he was right about the ugly thing causing trouble. Still, he wasn’t sure why he sensed danger. Sure, the carpet is switching their bodies without permission, but it hasn’t done anything that <em>threatening</em>. Were his senses wrong?</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, stop thinking too much. At least eat before over analyzing things.”</p><p>Yeah, he’s right. He should relax. “Maybe your true dream is for me to stop bullying you by realizing how difficult it is to have an old body.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!! Leave a comment if you can!! Much love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooop!!!! I got to update it today!! Thank you for your kind comments, you all are wonderful &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Can you see us?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>- Chapter 2 -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The End </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Killua calmed down, Gon and Kurapika had arrived with break fast. To his surprise, and delight, they decided to buy waffles. </p><p>“Kurapika, you are a God,” said Killua while munching on his chocolate-chip waffles. “I can eat whatever I want,” he starts drizzling chocolate syrup on his food,” and I won’t get fat—” he places the bottle of syrup down and proudly exclaims, “ but Leorio will!”</p><p>“You know what,” Leorio places his fork down, “ you’re asking for it.” He gets up and walks inside the bedroom. </p><p>“What do you think he’ll do?” Gon asks, mouth full of food. Killua shrugs. </p><p>“Gon, you don’t talk with your mouth full,” Kurapika grabs a napkin and starts wiping Gon’s mouth, “ especially if you’re in my body, “ he sits down and sighs. “ I look like a kid, “ Kurapika mutters.  </p><p>Killua snorts. Well, wasn’t this <em>amusing</em>. It was like having dinner and a show — getting to see Kurapika act like an energetic child and Gon like a serious mother. “You guys are hilarious,” Killua grabs his chocolate milk and gulps it down. </p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that,” Kurapika points at the empty glass of milk, “ Leorio’s lactose—”</p><p>“Ta-dah!” Leorio interrupts while re-entering the room. “So, what do you think, Killua? You look very pretty, right?” he twirls around.</p><p>Gon bursts out in laughter while Killua looks absolutely horrified. “What…did you…do!” he complains, raising his voice, “ you <em>absolute</em> imbecile!” </p><p>Leorio had taken his time to straighten out his hair — or, well, Killua’s hair in this case. The hair looked longer when it was straight, so he was able to tie it up in twin tails. To top it all off, he added some lipstick to his mouth — a red, vibrant color.</p><p>Where the <em>hell </em>did he even get that! </p><p>“Killua, you look so pretty,” Gon snickers. </p><p>“Shut up!” Killua grabs a napkin — stomping angrily towards a very smug Leorio. “Take that off, you little shit—” he grabs him and starts wiping his mouth furiously, taking off the hair ties in the process.</p><p>“How did he even do all of that,” Gon comments, amused. He's clearly enjoying the show they’re putting on. </p><p>“Well…” Kurpakia scratches the back of his neck, “I have straighteners and hair ties. Umm…my hair is long and it gets in the way…sometimes." </p><p>“And the lipstick?”</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p>A knock on the door gathers their attention. Killua and Leorio stop fighting while Kurapika gets up to answer the call. “Yes?” he asks while opening the door. A middle-aged woman appears behind the door frame, holding a stack of fresh towels and a pair of slippers. “Good evening,” she announces while looking around the room, “ I came to deliver some towels and this pair of slippers,” she smiles while offering the objects to Kurapika. </p><p>“Thank you,” Kurapika accepts the items.</p><p>“Well,” she bows—“ I’ll be on my way.” She starts turning around when —suddenly— her eyes catch the carpet on the ground. “Oh,” she looks surprised—“ so the carpet is here.” </p><p>“You know about the carpet?” Killua asks, then mentally facepalms. <em>Of course she knows!</em> She works here for christ's sake. </p><p>“Of course,” she responds, gazing at Killua with curious eyes. “Did you figure its magic?” He nods. “Great,” she smiles mysteriously, “ just don’t forget to accomplish your goal before 24 hours pass.” </p><p><em>Before 24 hours pass?</em> “What? Why?” They all look at her with caution and a bit of anxiousness. </p><p>“Because…” she turns her back to them, “ if you don’t, you’ll lose all your memory of the last few days,” she finishes and walks away. Kurapika closes the door and starts rubbing his temple with his free hand. </p><p>“Lose our memory?” Leorio exclaims, frightened.</p><p>The paper never mentioned anything about altering memories. <em>What's happening? </em></p><p>Killua starts to panic as he paces around the room. They can't lose memories of the past few days. They just can't. Their line of work involves sensitive information that they work hard to obtain. And to lose it so easily, would be disastrous. He can't believe his senses <em>were </em>right — the carpet <em>is </em>dangerous. He deeply exhales and stops pacing. Okay, he needs to calm down — be rational, Killua. </p><p>“The paper!” Leorio exclaims, interrupting Killua's inner monologue. “The paper never said anything about memories.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Killua groans, running his hands through his hair. “The carpet is protecting itself by wiping our memory. If it’s not able to fulfill the goal then all this supernatural bullshit would’ve been for nothing.” He takes a sit by the couch, dropping in exhaustion. “Its creator was probably <em>way too</em> full of himself to admit this shit might not work.” They also probably lacked any artistic sense if the rug was this revolting to look at.</p><p>“Then, why would the lady warn us about the time-restriction?”</p><p>“She probably took pity on us,” Killua concludes with a wave of his hand. ”We’re getting our memory wiped anyway, so, in the end — it doesn’t matter if we know.”</p><p>Leorio hums. “Do we all get our memory wiped or?”</p><p>“Well…” Killua cracks his knuckles, “we still don’t know whose wish caused this, but my guess is that anyone who’s affected by its magic will have his memory altered.”</p><p>It was <em>pretty obvious</em> that everyone involved would have to suffer memory alteration. After all, if someone mysteriously survived, they could inform them of the situation or help stimulate the lost information. At the end of the day, nobody <em>really </em>loses their memory, it's just hidden <em>really well.  </em>It's like a bridge that suddenly got destroyed, and the only way to get to the other side is to patiently build a new one. Patiently make the right connections to the hidden information. Like playing hide and seek. “Damn, kid,” Leorio whistles, “ you might be a brat — but, you sure are bright.”</p><p>“Years of training,” Killua gives a smug smile. “So,” he glances at Gon, frowning, “you’re awfully quiet today. It’s not like you. ‘You feeling okay?” </p><p>Gon clears his throat, “um…” he looks around the room, jumping from object to object. Clearly avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright, you—” a growling noise interrupts Killua. He glances down at his abdomen and suddenly doubles in pain when his stomach starts gurgling. <em>“Fuck…”</em> he moans while clutching his middle, “ what is…augh…wrong with your body Leorio.”</p><p>Kurapika hums in understanding, “ I tried to warn you, Killua,” he places the towels and slippers on the couch. “Leorio is lactose intolerant.” </p><p>“Augh…I fucking hate,” Killua stands up — still grasping his stomach, “ old people.” He starts running towards the bathroom, but suddenly stops — realizing he’ll have to <em>do his business</em> inside of Leorio's body. Killua turns to face Leorio with a betrayed look, “ you piece of…augh,” he doubles in pain again, “ shit…” his stomach gurgles once more. “ I don’t want to see your dick<em>…fuck,”</em> he exclaims, then runs to bathroom to finally face the inevitable. </p><p>“Well,” Leorio grins with amusement, “ this should be interesting.” Kurapika snorts while shaking his head.</p><p>“Um…” Gon stands up and walks towards the bedroom, “I’m going to rest for a bit,” he announces — stepping into the room and closing the door.</p><p>Kurapika and Leorio look at each other with concern. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Leorio turns to glance at the clock and groans. Half an hour has passed, and neither Killua or Gon have returned to the living room. He turns to face Kurapika, “ so, what do you think is going on?”</p><p>Kurapika hums in thought, “ my deduction is — that Gon’s probably responsible for this situation.” Leorio nods in agreement, he also came to the conclusion that Gon’s attitude was <em>way too weird</em> to not be connected to all of this. </p><p>“Do you think Gon knows?”</p><p>“Probably,” Kurapika relaxes on the couch while resting his head on Leorio's shoulder. “He’s not resting, I guess he's over there thinking what to do,” he suggests. </p><p>“I guess so,” he smiles down at Kurapika, “ ‘you comfortable?” he teases. </p><p>“If you know,” he slightly shifts on the couch, “ don’t ask.” </p><p>Leorio chuckles and rests his head on top of Kurapika's. He hums quietly — glad to finally have some peace and quiet. This body-swapping nonsense has taken a toll on all of them. And after everything's sorted out, he should really take a 6-month vacation. He deserves it for crying out loud. The moment he decided to take the Hunter Exam was the moment he lost his sanity and free time. A pact with the devil it's what Killua calls it. Being a masochist is what Leorio names it.</p><p>“We should go out,” Leorio suggests, “after this shit’s done, let’s go out for some coffee.”</p><p>Kurapika makes a noise of affirmation. “Is that a date?” </p><p>“You know it is,” they slowly turn to look at each other and smile — endearment clear on both of their eyes. </p><p>“Okay,” Kurapika whispers while leaning in. Leorio swiftly closes his eyes, blocking everything out that wasn't related to this moment. Their noses slowly graze as they both miss the sound of two doors opening. Their lips finally meet in a chaste kiss, both of them humming in comfort. </p><p>“Um…” they hear someone speak as the both quickly pull back in surprise. Leorio whips his head towards the sound of the voice, finding both his body and Kurapika’s standing near the living room — shock clear on their faces. </p><p><em>Shit</em>, he looks back at Kurapika. They both forgot they were still in Gon’s and Killua’s bodies.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>They <em> kissed </em> while they were in their bodies.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Finally, this hell has ended,” Killua whispers while washing his hands. He can’t believe he got stuck with a lactose-intolerant body, “ fucking old people and their gastrointestinal issues.” He turns off the water, grabs a towel and starts drying his hands. He might’ve taken a while, but at least he gave Gon some time and space to think and relax. They can’t solve the current issue if they were all feeling like shit. Killua groans while dropping the towel on the counter.</p><p>
  <em>Let’s get this done with.</em>
</p><p>He flicks off the lights and opens the door. He looks up — blinking in surprise when he finds Gon already out of the bedroom. He opens his mouth to say something but stops when he sees Gon looking at the living room — shock evident on his face.</p><p>
  <em>What is it?</em>
</p><p>Killua turns his head towards the living room — eyes widening when he finds his body and Gon’s kissing.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He and Gon kissing. Both of them — kissing. Mouth to mouth contact; faces close, lips touching, no breathing, eyes closed — and they were kissing.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kissing</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Killua starts to talk but immediately stops, suddenly realizing he’s in Leorio’s body. He isn’t in his own body. He’s not kissing Gon.</p><p> </p><p><em>Of course, he’s not kissing Gon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>How foolish of him to believe it could happen. This isn’t real. This will never happen. Kissing Gon will never happen. How stupid of him to get his hopes up. </p><p>“I’m…” Killua drops his gaze to the ground, “ …forget it,” he turns around and enters the bedroom — slowly closing the door. </p><p> </p><p><em> What the fuck?  </em>Killua rubs his eyes messily — walking towards the bed and flopping on it tiredly. <em>What the hell?  </em>He grabs a pillow and smashes his face on it. “Why right now,” he cries out — his voice muffled by the pillow.<em>Why him? </em>He can feel his heart beating furiously in his chest — begging to show his feelings.</p><p>And he won’t. <em>Dammit</em>, he won’t.</p><p>He won’t say anything, he won’t confess, he won’t cry, he won’t move — he won’t think about it.  He doesn’t need them. Gon doesn’t need them. These feelings for him — he doesn’t need them. <em> They aren’t any good. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What now,” Killua mutters when he hears the door open and close. He isn’t in the mood to talk — he just wants to cry. But tears won’t come out. </p><p>“Killua,” Gon mumbles gently.</p><p>No, he can't look at him, not until he gets these feelings under control.</p><p>"Killua please,” Gon pleads in a soft voice, “ please look at me.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Killua whispers. </p><p>Gon walks around the bed — squatting down once he’s near Killua's face. “Please,” he begs. </p><p>
  <em> Why is he begging?  </em>
</p><p>Killua turns to face him, and he's heartbroken when he sees Gon's frightened eyes. And he can't stop the tremble in his heart, Gon's emotions were so palpable to Killua that he could almost claim them as his own.</p><p>“Did you see us?” Gon asks, a hopeful glint appearing inside his golden eyes. </p><p>“Did I see us what?” </p><p>“Did you see us…” Gon looks out the window, “kiss,” he finishes softly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kiss, Gon says. Kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course Killua saw them kiss — he wasn’t blind.</em>
</p><p>But it wasn’t them — it couldn’t be them. <em>It will never be them.</em></p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t us,” Killua replies somberly. </p><p>“Then…” Gon turns to look at him, eyes still hopeful, " can you see us?” </p><p>“Can I see us what?” </p><p>“Can you see us kiss?” Gon holds on to the bed, “ can you see us kissing?” he repeats.</p><p>Killua’s fingers twitch. His heart beating louder, threatening to spill his secrets.</p><p>“Because I can,” he hears Gon say — and Killua’s eyes turn immediately to meet up with his. “I can see us,” Gon repeats shyly, maintaining eye contact, “ I can see us kissing.” </p><p> </p><p>Is he joking? He has to be joking. Why is he saying this all of a sudden?</p><p>And <em>why the fuck</em><em> does he have to be in Kurapika’s body?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I wanted so desperately for you to realize my feelings,” Gon explains, “ but I was scared of being rejected. I-I…didn’t want to lose you again. I wanted you to realize how good we are together. ‘Wanted you to understand that we fit perfectly. That there’s no one for me but you. Only you.” </p><p>Killua sits up with trembling hands — lower lip quivering. He can’t believe he’s hearing this, he isn’t dreaming right? He pinches his leg lightly — eyes widening once he feels pain. He sucks in a shaky breath once he realizes he isn’t dreaming.</p><p>This — <em>this is happening.  </em></p><p>Gon closes his eyes, “ I know I’m being selfish,” he chuckles softly. “ I just really wanted you to see what we could be if you gave me a chance.” He opens his eyes again, “ I wanted you to see what the rest of the world sees when we're together. I guess I was so stubborn that we ended up swapping bodies,” Gon laughs half-heartedly. “Sorry for being an idiot,” he mumbles.</p><p>Numerous emotions are floating around the room, twirling through the air and dancing on their chests. Then, everything becomes clear once they look at each other. And Killua can’t help but stay quiet — breath caught up in the intensity of Gon’s eyes. He slowly exhales, watching himself drown in Gon’s irises — trying to find the words to express himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> are </em> an idiot,” Killua finally decides to say.</p><p>“What?” Gon raises an eyebrow, slightly confused. </p><p>“You are <em>such an idiot</em>,” Killua chuckles, “the biggest idiot I know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it, I’m an idiot. Just—”</p><p>“But, I guess I’m also an idiot,” Killua smiles, “ since I’ve fallen for you.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Very quiet. </p><p> </p><p>You can almost touch the silence. Feel the weight of the emotions it carries. You can almost see it materialize, pleading to be broken. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” <em> It brakes. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What?” Killua asks dumbfounded.</p><p>Gon’s eyes soften, reaching with his hand to caress Killua’s cheek. “I want to kiss you,” he says endearingly, ” can I?”</p><p><em> Of course he can </em> , what a stupid question. He doesn’t even have to — wait. Killua's glances at his hands — no, <em>no, no, no, no</em>. <em>Fuck</em>, how could he forget. They can’t kiss. Not like this. “You can’t you dummy,” Killua replies, sighing dejectedly. </p><p>“W-what? Why not? I thought—”</p><p>“We’re still in Leorio’s and Kurapika’s bodies,” Killua frowns at the floor. “I don’t want my first kiss to be like this,” he explains shyly.</p><p>“Oh shoot, that’s right!”</p><p>A laugh, “idiot.”</p><p>“But,” Gon places his hand under Killua’s chin — lifting it up, so their gazes meet, “ you <em>do</em> want to kiss? You can see it happen, <em>right</em>?”</p><p>Killua feels his cheeks burn with longing — and finally, he spills the secrets his heart beats to tell, “ yes.” Without warning, the room begins to spin around. His body starts tingling as his vision blurs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s going on?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Killua feels his vision return to clarity — and the first thing that greets him is those coffee-colored eyes he was born to love. </p><p>“I missed your blue eyes,” Gon voices, words dripping with affection.</p><p> </p><p>And instead of responding with his typical<em> —don’t say embarrassing things— </em> Killua leans in to take the only thing he’s ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
And they kiss. He and Gon kiss. Both of them. Mouth to mouth contact; faces close, lips touching, no breathing, eyes closed — and they were finally <em> kissing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can you see us? </em>
</p><p>Yes, yes he can. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I came back to this story and edited some parts:) just to improve vocabulary and the narration. I also added some extra spicy romantic sentences hahahahhahah in no ways is this my best work, but the story holds a special place in my heart, so I'm very thankful to everyone that took the time to read it. It's a better experience now that it's been edited, so lucky you if you're read this later.</p><p>You're welcome to bother me at my <a href="https://wordsbymarcy.tumblr.com/"><b>Tumblr!</b></a> Make me your friend.</p><p>Thank you for reading!!! Leave a comment if you can!! Much love.<br/> <br/>  <i>Marcy.</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>